Broken Love
by kusbana
Summary: When Kagome meets a memory from the past will love flourish? Or will things break apart? InuxKag Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I sit and listen to the music as I wait for him to finally get on IM. My mind wanders over all the memories we had shared trying to find were it all fell apart and how it came to where I couldn't trust him at all. But for you to understand it, I'll have to go back the beginning. Were our life first began, were we first learned to love._

** -Three years earlier-**

"Kagome, are you ready to go?" My mom called up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled back, taking one last look in the mirror. Even though I didn't like where we were going, I still wanted to look my best. A pink tank top, beige shorts, and a rose necklace. Causal summer fun! I left my ebony hair loose and slipped on my white sandals. I grabbed my mp3 player and ran downstairs.

"You look lovely dear, I can barely you're 15 already!" Mom gushed. I gave her a half smile and headed to the mini-van.

"Smile dear, Ayumi will be glad to see you and Sota must be bored with summer camp by now." Mom said. I was excited to see my pen pal again, and yes even excited to have my annoying little brother back, but that's not what was worrying me. As we pulled out into the street I saw someone waving, I looked at Hojo, my secret crush and best friend. I waved back. "Darling?" I turned to look at Mom's puzzled expression, for a moment I fear she was worried about Hojo. _Oh no!_ "Um yea?" I asked.

"I asked if you were excited to meet him?" I groaned inside.

"Oh yea! Of course!" I said faking a smile.

-_In reality I was anything but, mad mostly, but also scared. Mom thought he would be perfect for me, I thought it was a nightmare. And of course he had to be Sota's counselor for summer camp so Mom thought it was a perfect time to meet him!-_

We pulled in the driveway of my pen pal Ayumi. The black haired blue eyed girl rushed out to meet me. _Did I mention that she already know him and lived in the same city as him an hour from me! _As soon as I was out of the van she wrapped me in a bear hug.

"He's inside" She whispered. I groaned into her curly hair.

"Just ignore him!" Ayumi advised. As we entered the house, I scanned the room. _There he is _I greeted Ayumi's mom and went over to Sota and HIM. Ayumi was right beside me, shooting him the evil eye. _I found out later that was common for those two._

"Hey Sota. How was camp?" I asked, smiling sweetly. "great sis! We had so much fun, didn't we Inuyasha?" Sota cried looking at the silver haired hanyou.

"Sure did bud." He ruffled Sota's hair in almost a brotherly way. _How sweet_ I thought and nearly chocked on the fact that I was thinking something nice of the guy who was gonna ruin my life, even though it wasn't his fault. I wanted to blame someone!

"So you must be Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning his golden eyes to me. I smiled, trying to ignore the fact that he looked me up and down.

"And you're Inuyasha, pleased to meet you." I smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Yea, everyone is!" His mouth formed a cocky little smile that set my teeth on edge. Everything about his posture screamed COCKY at me, and if there is one thing I couldn't stand it was cocky guys! Happy feeling was long gone! "I've no idea why!" I said back, yea that's right I went there. His smile faltered for a second, and then we were off! Throwing insults at each other like it was the most natural thing in the world, like we were like best friends! EW! I could have swore I could Ayumi laughed, and Sota's mouth I'm sure had dropped to the floor, but I wasn't done yet, I was gonna show HIM who he was messin with. "Ya know you're kinda snotty, and uppity, what's wrong world ain't good enough for ya?" Inuyasha snapped. I smiled and gave him a flirty little shrug. Oh yea I had this in the bag! "I'm a class all my own boy." I turned, grabbed Ayumi and marched off. Kagome:1 Inuyasha:0 As we walked off I could hear Sota say "I've never seen her like this, I don't know what's wrong with her!" I couldn't help but laugh! This was turning out to be fun!

Soon after Mom told me we were heading out to lunch and Inuyasha would have to ride with us, since his parents decided to meet us there. I was ready to die! ME RIDE WITH HIM! NO! Ayumi patted me on the back, "It can't be so bad, it's a ten-minute drive to WacDonald's" I grimaced, she laughed at my face, and walked to her car. I slowly made my way over to the mini-van, Inuyasha was already there, leaning against it, that he own the dang thing. But ya know he is kinda cute, whoa slow down, not another thought like that! I placed a scowl on my features, and opened the back door. Sota was already buckled and yakking to Inuyasha through the open door. I know it's rude, but I slid the door shut in his face. He silently opened the passenger side door, and got in. He turned to say something at me, but the look on my face must have shut him up. I can be very scary at times. He faced forward without a word, once Mom was in, we headed out. Mom, Sota, and Inuyasha talked about everything under the sun, an ever cheerful smile on Mom's face, the ever present scowl on mine. "So Inuyasha, how big is this town?" I groaned inwardly, why did she always ask that? "Well there's 38426 people in it. So yea I guess." He replied. I was surprised, he rattled it off so quickly. I'm bad at numbers so I was impressed I must admit. "Neat you can remember that." I said. Inuyasha turned around with a friendly smile. An invite to friendship. No, I was going to be stubborn, I had my pride I wasn't going to let some hanyou ruin my dreams! I turned to the window without another word.

We pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a couple standing by the door. Inuyasha's parents no doubt. The man was tall, with silver hair like Inuyasha, but the facial features must have come mostly from his mother. Her soft features were a nice contast to the hard eyes given by the father. There was a tall man standing somewhat to the side, with long silver hair, and a purple crescent on his forehead. The jagged purple lines along his face gave him an eerie look. _He must the big bro Ayumi told me about _I thought. Inuyasha was already out of the van and pulling my door open, as soon I was unbuckled he held out his hand to help me out. A sweet gesture, but no way was I going to take it. I leaped out without even brushing him. Ayumi ran up to me and we ran inside giggling the whole way. Of course I meet his parents Inutashio and Izayoi, they were nice enough, but nothing was going to block our girl time. We sat in a booth near the parents, but far from the boys. Now and then I would sneak glances at Inuyasha but never let him catch me looking. Once I caught him looking at me, and he smiled, I got up and walked away from our table.

All to soon to fit in all our girly fun it was time to leave, We had a long drive ahead of us and Mom hates driving in the dark. I hugged Ayumi goodbye, then turned to Inuyasha's family. Izayoi hugged me. "Bye, stay safe. See you soon ok?" her voice was light and cheerful. I nodded. Sesshomaru his brother shook my hand. Inutashio patted my back. "Nice looking girl, nice to meet you." I trying to keep myself from scowling, "Nice meeting you sir." I said. I turned towards Inuyasha, who was giving Sota a kind of half-man hug, but I could tell his eyes were on me. I walked up to him. "Bye Inuyasha" I hoped I kept my face calm, "Bye Kagome" there was almost a saddnes to his voice. "Bye" I said once more quietly. "Aw that's so cute!" Mom said, "Yes this marriage will work out great!" Izayoi replied/ Yep that was it, that's why I hated him. Our mothers wanted us to marry, even though I had feelings for someone else. We looked at each other, I swear we thought the same thing that moment _NO WAY! _ We parted ways, once in the car I submerged myself in my music and tried to forget a pair of golden eyes. I was sure he would never enter my life again…..

**So that's the beginning of it, I'm not sure how long this story will last, but it is based off a true story, so for the most part everything is based off what happens later. R&R thanks! -Kusabana**


	2. Two years later

My cell rang. I glanced at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey baby!" I said, a soft baritone greeted me back. "Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"nothing much, what about you?"

"Thought I'd call my baby before I headed out with the guys."

"Cool baby, have fun!"

"well do. So when does Kagura land?" I made a face in the mirror, then glanced at the clock, it was 5 pm

"In about two hours, why you want me to call?" I laughed

"NO! I do NOT want to talk to her ok?" Koga said I laughed, his rough baritone mixing with my smooth alto.

"I'll make sure to put it on speaker." I heard him goran.

"Just don't believe everything ya hear, k wifey?"

"Sure thing baby." I replied.

"Love ya wifey!" he cooed

"I love you too." A soft click ended our conversation. _Kagura and I were great friends, but when it came to my boyfriend Koga it got bumpy! I had met Koga in August of last year at a party, before he moved away we started dating. Long distances took a toll, and I started having some uh other problems. He broke it off in April, a week later he started dating Kagura. We continued to talk like we had never separated even though I was crushed. Two weeks after he left her, in his words she was too much for him, so clingy. She blamed me for it and we didn't talk for weeks. About two months later Koga and I were back together again. Which lead to why Koga didn't want to talk to Kagura and I was loathe to bring him up. _When Mom and I reached the airport that night I looked about for Kagura, the tall black haired red eyed girl was proving hard to find. Suddenly my cell rang and her name flashed on the screen.

"Yo" I said in my best gangster impression. She always got a kick out of that.

"Hey where you at?" She laughed.

"By the baggage, you?"

"Getting off the plane."

"Cool, see you when you get down here."

"Yep" I snapped my phone shut ending the chat. I looked over at Mom, she was still in line for the restrooms. My phone's ringtone filled the air once again. I thought it was Kagura calling to say she was lost, I mean this was a HUGE airport! But it was Koga who greeted me instead.

"Hey wifey, she there yet?"

"She's just getting off the plane" I said. The loud pounding music in the background told me he was at the club.

"Ok, well I hope you have fun with her." He said alittle stiffly.

"Sure thing baby, you having fun?" I asked.

"Yep! Hey wifey gotta go my song's playing." He said.

"Mmk, love you."

"Love you too." –click- and he was gone. I slid the phone back in my pocket when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring into my brown ones.

"KAGURA!" I hugged her

"KAGOME!" She hugged back. We did a little bouncy dance before letting go to have Mom blind us by the camera flash.

"Nice to see you again, ." Kagura greeted my mom.

"Nice to see you as well, you girls ready to go?" Mom smiled.

"Sure Mom!" I grabbed Kagura's suitcase and walked arm in arm with Kagura to the van. Kagura told me all about her boyfriend Renkotsu, and her flight. _It was a little strange that my boyfriend had moved closer to her and her boyfriend lived near me._ When we got to the van and started home, Kagura finally bought up Koga.

"So how's the boyfriend?" She asked, smiling

"Um doing good." I replied, wishing she had never mentioned him.

"Cool so did he finally get a cell?" _Koga could never have a cell until he could pay for it himself, which now with his job he could._

"No sorry" I lied. I wasn't about to tell her that.

"So you girls ready for the party tomorrow?" Mom asked. Saved by the bell.

We both nodded, the rest of the ride was Koga-free.


	3. Note

Hey guys I know the last chapter was short, the next one will be too. But just hang in there, there's some things that fit better together and I don't want to make super long chapters.

R&R

Kusbana


	4. Party Surprises!

_**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but my ex got involved in my life again, so we had to work some things out, and he is now my boyfriend again! YAY! So this story will have a happy ending, fingers crossed! ~ Kusabana**_

The next morning Kagura and I got up early and started getting ready. I put on a blue sundress with my gold flats. Kagura wore a pink top with a black and pink skirt. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and applied some light blue eyeshadow. My gold hoop earring and a small heart pendant completed my look. Kagura decided on a messy bun, and applied a dark pink to her eyes. Simple pink studs, and a skull and cross bones necklace were her accessories. She slipped on some black sandals. We were ready for the party! _Our friend Eri was heading to Italy to live, we all decided she needed a going away party, so Ayumi her sister decided to have it in their backyard._ Mom knocked on the door, and cracked it open. Her short black hair was curled. And her simple black and white dress looked stunning.

"Long drive girls. Get a move on!" She said. I grabbed my gold clutch and we ran down the stairs.

"Bye Sota, bye Gramps!" I called as I went out the door. Kagura and I jumped in the van, we checked the mirror to see if we mussed out hair or make-up. Everything was perfect! Mom flipped on her favorite '80s station, with a sour look Kagura pulled out her Ipod. The three hour drive was filled with Lady Gaga, Nickleback, and Skillet.

Somehow we made it to the party on time, after three pit stops, two wrongs turns, and turning around once. I saw Ayumi and Eri and ran to meet them.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're ditching us for Italy!" I cried as I squeezed the life out of Eri. I pulled Ayumi and Kagura into the hug as soon as they were close enough, it turned into a mess or arm, hair and sundresses.

"I'm sorry! But I'm finally going to work with art!" Eri laughed, her dreams were coming true, I was so happy to see her just beaming with joy!

Ayumi took a picture of Kagura, Eri and me before the sisters walked off arm in arm to greet the other guests. Kagura and I drifted towards the food table, it was well past lunch and we missed breakfast, we needed fuel! We sat down at an empty table, marveling at how lovely their backyard looked and how perfect the weather was for a late august day. As we were talking I noticed a girl having trouble pouring herself some juice. I got up to help here.

"There you go." I said as I twisted the cap back on the juice.

"Thanks!" She cried as she ran off, I placed the juice back in the cooler and wiped my hands together. I looked over at Kagura and saw that there was a lady sitting with her. She had very long black hair that was done in a braid. Something about her seemed very familiar but I couldn't place her. With all of Mom's friends and their daughters here I always got someone mixed up so it was nothing new. I walked over and took my place, I smiled at the lady and noticed she had striking blue eyes, just like the little girl I helped.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" she asked.

"Good and you?" I replied, still trying to place her face to a name.

"Very well. Thank you for helping Rin."

"Uh your welcome. Is she your daughter?" I asked. The lady seemed surprised like I should have already known that.

"Yes" She said slowly. I nodded, I glanced at Kagura but she seemed enthralled with the color of her nails.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Her smile set me off guard. I considered for a moment saying that I did, but her smile and her eyes told me she would ask me her name or something! I didn't have a clue! After an awkward pause, I shook my head. "Sorry no."

"" My face was a blank.

"Inuyasha's mom?" Well no one could forget someone like HIM, so it hit me like a ton of bricks, my only thought: _OH CRAP!_

"Oh, uh how is he?" I asked, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"He's doing good." She seemed pleased I remembered her son at least.

"Uh good." I felt something hard tap my hand under the table, I glanced down, it was Kagura's phone. 'This is weird' I read, I quickly erased it and texted back, 'No duh.' Izayoi watched us some more, until Ayumi said it was time to open gufts and she took her leave.

As soon as the gifts were open, Kagura and I excused ourselves to go for a walk, but also to stay away from Izayoi.

"Kagome, let's play a trick on Koga!" Kagura said, her eyes gleaming. I kicked the gravel.

"I don't know. What kind of trick?" I asked. Her smiled widened.

"I'll call him and tell him you got hurt." My mouth formed a smile, this was good pay back for being a jerk about Kagura coming. I nodded. Kagura pulled out her phone.

"kay, what's his number?" I read off his number from memory. I was hoping he wouldn't pick up, and we were in luck it went straight to voice mail.

"Koga, it's Kagura! Kagome got hit by a car! She's in the hospital and needs to talk to you. Her cell got broken so call mine!" She hung up. "Well that should give him a scare!" She laughed. I smiled, we made our way back to the party. Ayumi ran up to me.

"Your mom said you're coming to Eri's concert!" I nodded. "Great see you there then!" She ran off to her car. Kagura and I stood in the driveway for a while talking about Koga, when Izayoi walked up to us.

"What are you girls talking about?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I'm sure you already know." In reference to Mom's habit of telling my personal life to the world.

"Not a clue." She said. I sighed

"My boyfriend." She looked surprised.

"What's his name?"

"Koga" I replied, wondering if she really had no clue.

"No, never heard of him." It was my turn to be surprised, that was a first Mom didn't complain about my wolf demon boyfriend to anyone and everyone, did I mention that she didn't like him very much?

"So you coming to Eri's choir concert?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to go pick up my other kids." She replied. I waved good bye as Izayoi walked off, then turned to Kagura.

"HELP ME!"

**Please R&R Love ya guys - Kusabana**


End file.
